


(Love) Letters

by lockedcorner



Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedcorner/pseuds/lockedcorner
Summary: Andai Jinhyuk bisa memilih, dia tidak akan membiarkan hatinya jatuh dan tertambat pada Wooseok, sahabatnya sejak SMA.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Sudah hampir dua jam berlalu dan buku tulis di hadapannya baru terisi kurang dari satu halaman.

Jinhyuk menghela napas panjang. Padahal dia sudah sengaja memilih salah satu sudut di perpustakaan ini sebagai tempatnya “bersembunyi” karena tidak banyak teman-temannya yang berkunjung ke sini. Dia sungguh-sungguh butuh ketenangan (yang dia tahu akan sulit dia dapatkan jika dia memilih tempat lain), tapi ternyata memang menulisi buku ini lebih susah dari yang dia bayangkan.

Ini adalah ide kakak sepupunya. Perempuan yang sudah seperti kakak kandungnya itu kebetulan sedang berlibur di kota tempat Jinhyuk sedang menimba ilmu sebagai mahasiswa tahun ketiga. Sudah hampir setahun mereka tidak bertemu dan dia lupa kapan terakhir kali obrolan mereka bukan cuma sekedar berisi “Nyuk, minta rekomendasi serial anime baru dong. Bosen nih gue gak ada tontonan!” atau “Anjir lah Kak, pusing banget gue ngerjain tugas. Boleh gue bakar aja gak ini tumpukan laknat?”

Karena itulah Jinhyuk sama sekali tidak berpikir dua kali ketika Kak Gaeun memintanya untuk menemaninya selama liburan singkatnya. Sudah waktunya dia menumpahkan uneg-unegnya pada seseorang dan tidak ada orang yang dirasanya lebih tepat selain kakak sepupunya itu.

(“Seriously, Nyuk? Jadi selama ini lo suka sama sahabat lo sendiri dan lo gak cerita apa-apa ke gue? Adek macem apa lo?!” Disusul sebuah bantal yang menghantam kepalanya, keras.

Jinhyuk cuma bisa meringis. Kak Gaeun emang suka brutal kalo lagi kesel.)

Yah, andai hatinya bisa memilih, tentu dia tidak akan membiarkannya jatuh dan tertambat pada Kim Wooseok. Mereka berdua sudah saling kenal sejak masuk SMA, tapi baru benar-benar berteman dekat setahun kemudian. Lulus SMA, mereka berdua diterima di universitas yang sama meskipun beda fakultas. Dan sebagai mahasiswa rantau, sudah sewajarnya mereka hidup mengandalkan satu sama lain layaknya keluarga kedua.

(“Sejak kapan lo suka sama Wooseok?” tanya Kak Gaeun.)

Jinhyuk tidak bisa langsung menjawab. Dia sendiri tidak tahu jawaban pastinya. Apakah dia sudah menyukai Wooseok ketika mereka berdua berbagi contekan ulangan sejarah di barisan paling belakang kelas 2C? Atau ketika mereka berdua jingkrak-jingkrak dan berpelukan bahagia saat dinyatakan diterima di universitas pilihan pertama mereka? Atau ketika Wooseok tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung memasangkan topinya di kepala Jinhyuk yang kepanasan di tengah-tengah upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru? Atau ketika mata mereka selalu beradu setiap kali Wooseok hadir di semua latihan dan pertandingan baseball Jinhyuk? Atau ... entahlah, Jinhyuk tidak tahu.

Yang dia tahu, jantungnya selalu berdegup sedikit lebih cepatㅡseolah mengantisipasi sesuatuㅡtiap kali Wooseok mengetuk pintu kamar kostnya, entah untuk mengajaknya berangkat bareng ke kampus, keluar cari makan malam, atau sekedar butuh teman ngobrol. Dan meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun saling mengenal, Jinhyuk selalu beranggapan bahwa Wooseok adalah lelaki paling menawan yang pernah dia kenal.

Jadi … barangkali saja dia memang sudah menyukai Wooseok sejak dulu, siapa yang tahu?

(“Trus lo bakalan gimana, Hyuk?”

Kalau Kak Gaeun sudah mulai mengganti panggilan “Nyuk” jadi “Hyuk,” Jinhyuk tahu kakak sepupunya itu sedang serius.

“Gak tau gue, Kak. Yang jelas gue gak mungkin ngaku ke dia.”

“Lo mau diem ampe kapan emang?”

Jinhyuk membenamkan mukanya ke kedua telapak tangannya. “Sumpah gue gak tahu, Kak.”

“Jinhyuk, gue kenal lo. Gue tau seberapa tersiksanya lo sekarang, dan gue juga tau kalo ini bakalan makin nyiksa lo ntar-ntar. Semakin lo pendem, semakin sakit di lo.”

“Dia cuma nganggep gue sahabat, Kak, gue tau itu. Kalo gue ngaku ke dia, malah ngaco ntar semuanya.”

Kak Gaeun menghela napas. “Jadi lo bakalan tetep mendem semuanya sendirian?”

“Gak sendirian lah, kan gue udah cerita ke lo.”

“Ya tapi kan gue gak bisa selalu ada buat lo. I mean, I will always try to be there for you, but … you know what I mean.”

Jinhyuk manggut-manggut. “Thanks, Kak. But … for real, tho, so far gue gak ngeliat ada opsi buat nyatain perasaan gue ke dia tanpa merusak persahabatan kita.”

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam lama. Kak Gaeun lalu meraih ranselnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah buku tulis tipis yang masih baru dan bersih. Dia lalu meletakkan buku itu di depan Jinhyuk dan berkata, “Tulis semua yang mau lo omongin ke dia di buku ini. Atau apa aja yang lo rasain dan gak bisa lo ceritain ke gue atau dia. Gue harap minimal ini bisa bikin lo lebih lega ketimbang kebanyakan mendem.”)

“Jinhyuk! Gue cariin dari tadi!”

Jinhyuk tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba mendengar suara yang kelewat familiar. Refleks, dia langsung menutup buku tulisnya, menyebabkan pulpen di atasnya terjatuh ke lantai dan bergulir mendekati kaki si pemilik suara. Wooseok.

“Kok … lo tau gue ada di sini?”

Wooseok berjongkok untuk memungut pulpen Jinhyuk sebelum mengembalikannya ke pemiliknya. “Chat gue gak dibales-bales, di kost gak ada, di kampus gak keliatan, hari ini gak ada jadwal latihan baseball. Gue inget kemaren Suhwan sempet cerita ke gue kalo dia liat lo di sini, tapi gak berani negur karena katanya muka lo serius banget. Makanya gue nyoba ke sini, kali aja lo ada di sini lagi. Eh, bener ternyata.”

“O-oh … haha, sori sori,” Jinhyuk tertawa canggung. Padahal perpustakaan ini sengaja dia pilih karena lokasinya yang terletak cukup jauh dari gedung fakultasnya dan juga fakultas Wooseok, supaya tidak ada yang ganggu. Ternyata di sini pun masih ada yang mengenali dia. _The perks of being a social butterfly,_ pikirnya, entah harus merasa bangga atau kesal. “Mau cari makan sekarang? Eh, apa masih kecepetan ya? Baru jam setengah 6.”

“Gue belom laper sih, tapi boleh deh kalo mau ngemil aja. Roti bakar enak kali ya?” Wooseok menarik kursi yang ada di hadapan Jinhyuk, lalu duduk di sana.

“Boleh. Kemaren gue abis ngajakin Kak Gaeun nyobain roti bakar rekomendasi Midam sebelum dia balik. Enak ternyata, kita ke sana aja ya,” kata Jinhyuk sambil sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam ranselnya.

Wooseok cuma manggut-manggut. Matanya terus melekat pada sebuah benda yang baru saja dimasukkan Jinhyuk ke dalam ranselnya. Sejak dia tiba tadi, entah kenapa benda itu begitu menarik perhatiannya. Baru saja dia hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya, Jinhyuk sudah berdiri sembari menyampirkan ranselnya di pundak dan tersenyum, “Yuk?”

Wooseok pun memutuskan untuk menyimpan pertanyaannya untuk lain kesempatan.

* * *

Kalau sebelumnya dia hanya curiga, kali ini Wooseok benar-benar yakin.

Lee Jinhyuk, sahabatnya selama sekian tahun, sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Secara sepintas, orang-orang tidak akan menyadari adanya keanehan dari sikap lelaki kurus jangkung itu, karena sebetulnya memang hampir tidak ada perubahan yang jelas terlihat. Tapi tidak bagi Wooseok.

Pasalnya, meski beda fakultas dan tidak pernah mengikuti kelas perkuliahan yang sama, Wooseok tahu sahabatnya itu hampir tidak pernah mencatat di kelas. Bukan karena malas atau bodoh (buktinya Jinhyuk selalu berhasil meraih IP di atas tiga koma tiap semester), tapi karena Wooseok paham betul Jinhyuk lebih suka belajar dengan cara mendengarkan penjelasan dosen atau berdiskusi dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Catatan? Tinggal copy yang tulisannya paling rapi di kelas atau minta soft copy bahan kuliah ke asisten dosen.

Karena itulah, Jinhyuk yang sedang menulis sendirian di salah satu sudut perpustakaan (yang Wooseok tahu tidak pernah dikunjungi oleh sahabatnya itu sebelumnya) adalah pemandangan yang cukup ganjil. Selain perpustakaan, Wooseok juga mendapat laporan bahwa Jinhyuk juga sesekali terlihat di sudut kantin dan selasar fakultas lain yang tidak banyak dilewati orang. Seolah-olah dia memang sedang bersembunyi dan tidak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa saat sedang bersama buku itu.

 _Buku itu._ Sumpah, dia penasaran sama buku tulis itu.

Hari ini lagi-lagi Wooseok tidak bisa menemukan Jinhyuk di mana-mana. Dia sudah mengecek perpustakaan tempat dia menemukan Jinhyuk minggu lalu, tapi nihil. Ponselnya mati, teman-teman kampusnya juga tidak tahu dia di mana. Hingga akhirnya Wooseok berhasil menemukan Jinhyuk sedang duduk sendirian di bangku penonton lapangan baseball yang sepi. Buku tulis itu tergeletak membuka di pangkuannya, tangan kanannya menggenggam pulpen. Dia terlihat lebih banyak merenung, matanya tidak fokus menatap lapangan di depannya. Sesekali dia menulis sedikit di bukunya, lalu kembali melamun.

Apa sih yang ditulis Jinhyuk di buku itu sampai harus sembunyi-sembunyi begini? Belum lagi raut wajahnya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Meskipun ekspresinya kelihatan serius, Wooseok bisa menangkap sedikit senyuman di sana, dan juga … sedikit kesedihan?

Sungguh Wooseok tidak paham. Selama bertahun-tahun mengenal Jinhyuk, dia lebih terbiasa melihat Jinhyuk dengan jokes-jokes recehnya yang selalu bisa membuat orang lain entah tertawa atau kesal sendiri, si social butterfly yang hampir selalu bisa ditemukan di tengah-tengah kerumunan, si ekspresif yang sulit menyembunyikan suasana hatinya.

Hingga dia bisa melihat sisi Jinhyuk yang seperti ini, sesuatu yang cukup serius pastilah telah (atau sedang) terjadi.

Wooseok lalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menampakkan diri dan menghampiri Jinhyuk. Kalau memang Jinhyuk sedang butuh waktu untuk sendirian, biarlah dia membiarkannya untuk sementara waktu. Toh, jika memang sahabatnya itu butuh seorang pendengar, dia pasti akan mencarinya kan?

Meskipun tidak yakin dengan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri, Wooseok berbalik pergi.

* * *

Kesempatan itu datang secara tiba-tiba, tanpa diduga-duga, tidak sampai dua minggu kemudian.

"Hyuk, lo di mana? Lagi gak di kamar? Gue di depan kamar lo nih, gue ketok-ketok dari tadi gak ada yang nyaut."

_"Eh? Sori sori, gue lagi keluar bentar ngambil laundry. Masuk aja ke kamar gue, gak gue kunci kok."_

"Ih, kebiasaan deh lo, gak ngunci kamar kalo ambil laundry," Wooseok berdecak sembari membuka pintu kamar Jinhyuk yang memang tidak terkunci.

Dari ponselnya, dia bisa mendengar Jinhyuk terkekeh. _"Ya kan cuma bentar, deket pula. Kalo jauh atau lama pasti gue kunci lah."_

"Tetep aja bahayaaa Jinhyuuuk, jangan dibiasain ah," omel Wooseok. "Buruan gih, gue tunggu di kamar lo ya. Mana ini tempat tidur belom diberesin pula, dasar bocah.”

Belum sempat Jinhyuk menjawab, Wooseok keburu memutus sambungan telepon. Dia lalu menghampiri tempat tidur Jinhyuk, minimal untuk melipat selimut supaya terlihat lebih rapi. Sesuatu terjatuh ke lantai ketika dia menarik selimut Jinhyuk dan tangannya langsung berhenti bergerak ketika dia menyadari benda apa itu.

 _Buku itu._ Buku tulis yang sudah mengusiknya selama berminggu-minggu.

Dia lalu mengambil benda itu dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Jinhyuk. Tangannya bergerak ingin membuka, tapi rasa ragu menahannya. Wooseok teringat betapa hati-hati Jinhyuk memperlakukan buku ini, pastilah isinya sesuatu yang sangat pribadi dan tidak mau dia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

Tapi sumpah dia penasaran setengah mati. Apa sih yang Jinhyuk rahasiakan segitunya, bahkan dari sahabatnya sendiri? Akhirnya dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, dia pun membuka buku itu dan membaca halaman pertamanya.

_They said love doesn’t come easy._

_I don’t know who the hell they are, but I have to disagree._

_Falling in love with you was too easy that I didn’t even realize when or how did I fall. Next thing I knew I was already at the bottom of a well without knowing how to climb up again._

_They said love is beautiful._

_This time, I agree with them._

_You are beautiful, I always know that. But I don’t know if I simply fell for your beauty, or everything just feels beautiful for me because I’ve fallen in love with you._

_This won’t be a smooth and beautiful ride, but I do really hope that_ ㅡ

Apapun yang diharapkan oleh Jinhyuk, Wooseok tidak pernah tahu karena dia tidak sempat membacanya. Dia langsung menutup buku itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang didera perasaan bersalah. Harusnya dia mengikuti kata hatinya untuk tidak membaca buku itu. Harusnya dia lebih bisa menahan diri. Seperti dugaannya, buku itu benar-benar berisi hal pribadi Jinhyuk yang tidak seharusnya dia baca.

Tapi yang membuat tangannya terasa melemas bukanlah perasaan bersalah.

Wooseok cukup mengenal Jinhyuk untuk mengetahui seberapa dalam perasaan sahabatnya itu hingga dia bisa memendam dan menulis seperti ini diam-diam.

_Jinhyuk ... jatuh cinta? Sama siapa?_

“Seok?” Wooseok terperanjat ketika pintu kamar terbuka, memperlihatkan Jinhyuk yang sudah kembali membawa satu tas besar berisi baju-bajunya yang baru di-laundry. “Lama nunggu? Sori ya, tadi gue …“

Jinhyuk tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika dia melihat benda yang sedang dipegang Wooseok. Dan Wooseok ingin menangis rasanya, menyadari wajah sahabatnya yang langsung memucat.

“J-jinhyuk,” dia tergagap, menjatuhkan buku itu ke atas tempat tidur. “S-sori, gue gak maksud …”

Keheningan yang canggung dan tegang menyelimuti ruangan itu, sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Jinhyuk meraih bukunya dari atas tempat tidur. “Lo … baca?”

Wooseok menarik napas. “Iya.”

“Seberapa banyak?”

“Cuma … halaman pertama aja. Itu pun gak semuanya,” jawab Wooseok cepat-cepat. “Jinhyuk, gue bener-bener minta maaf. Harusnya gue gak baca sama sekali. Tapi … tadi …” Dia ragu-ragu. Memangnya dia punya dalih apa selain kelewat kepo dan lancang?

Jinhyuk masih diam saja. Mukanya pucat dan pandangannya agak nanar. Wooseok makin merasa bersalah. “Jinhyuk?”

“Iya, gak papa, Seok. Lupain aja ya.” Sebuah senyum kecil yang amat dipaksakan muncul di wajah Jinhyuk. Wooseok sangat tidak suka melihatnya, terlebih karena dia tahu dialah penyebabnya. “Lo … ke sini mau ngapain by the way? Mau ngajakin keluar? Bentar ya, gue … beres-beres duluㅡ“

“Mmmm, gak kok, tadinya gue mau main aja, bosen soalnya hehehe,” Wooseok cepat-cepat menjawab, garing. Dia sendiri juga sudah lupa tadi mau ngapain ke sana. “Ya udah deh ... gue cabut dulu ya kalo gitu. Bye, Hyuk.”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jinhyuk, Wooseok bergegas pergi dari sana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second chapter will be up shortly! in the mean time, comments and thoughts, please?


	2. Chapter 2

Ponselnya berulang kali bergetar dari dalam laci meja. Gaeun melirik jam di komputernya. Tinggal 2 menit menuju jam istirahat, seharusnya sudah cukup aman baginya untuk menyudahi pekerjaannya siang itu.

Keningnya berkerut melihat 3 missed calls dan tumpukan notifikasi chat dari satu nama. Belum sempat dia membuka aplikasi chat-nya, ponselnya kembali bergetar karena panggilan masuk. Masih dari nama yang sama.

“Jinhyuk? Tumben nelpon? Kenapa?”

 _“Kak,”_ suara itu terdengar agak parau. _“Dia baca.”_

Gaeun langsung tahu apa yang dimaksud adik sepupunya. Dia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga sejenak untuk memanggil teman satu kubikelnya, “Yunjin? Gue gak jadi makan siang bareng kalian ya. Nitip aja boleh? Sori banget ngerepotin.”

* * *

Jinhyuk berbaring telentang di atas kasurnya dengan mata tertutup, sebelah tangannya menggenggam ponselnya yang masih terasa hangat. Hatinya terasa sedikit lebih lega setelah dia menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Kak Gaeun.

Setelah Wooseok pergi meninggalkan kostnya tadi, dia benar-benar merasa lunglai. Energinya seperti tersedot entah ke mana. Dia masih ingat betul bagaimana jantungnya mencelos begitu melihat bukunya ada di tangan Wooseok. Rasanya hampir sama ketika dulu dia terpergok sedang baca komik di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran saat SMA oleh gurunya, tapi kali ini dia sungguh-sungguh lemas.

_Apakah Wooseok tau … ?_

Meskipun enggan, Jinhyuk duduk dan membolak-balik buku tulisnya. Tidak, dia tidak pernah sekalipun menulis nama Wooseok di sana. Dan dia juga yakin apapun yang sudah dia tulis tidak secara langsung merujuk pada sahabatnya.

 _Ya tapi itu kan menurut gue, gak tau menurut dia gimana?_ Jinhyuk memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Mencoba mengingat-ingat detail ekspresi terakhir Wooseok tadi, mencari sesuatu yang berbeda dari sorot matanya selain perasaan bersalah karena sudah lancang membaca buku itu.

“Aaah, gak tau ah!” Dia membenamkan mukanya ke bantalnya. Kepalanya mulai terasa sakit sungguhan. Kalau sudah begini, biasanya yang dia lakukan adalah …

Dia duduk lagi, kali ini sambil meraih pulpen dari meja belajar di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

_The worst thing about loving you is that I don’t know when or how to let go._

_I should know when to stop. I should know when to move on._

_But “I know” is different from “I can.”_

Jinhyuk berhenti sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menulis satu kalimat terakhir: _Should I start trying to let you go?_

* * *

_“Hyuk, udah kelar kelas? Makan siang bareng yuk!”_

_“Yah, sori banget, Seok, gue udah janji mau pergi bareng anak-anak. Next time deh ya.”_

Wooseok mengantongi ponselnya dengan gemas. Sudah hampir seminggu ini dia tidak melihat Jinhyuk. Tiap diajak makan, alasannya selalu sama: “Ada tugas kelompok, Seok,” atau “Gue tadi udah makan sama temen-temen gue,” atau malah chat-nya tidak dibaca (dan dibalas) selama berjam-jam. Tadinya Wooseok tidak ingin berburuk sangka dan berasumsi bahwa memang sahabatnya itu sedang banyak tugas dan kegiatan, tapi kalau begini ceritanya, Jinhyuk jelas-jelas sedang menghindar.

Penyebabnya? Apa lagi kalau bukan insiden di kost Jinhyuk minggu lalu?

“Cemberut aja neng? Lagi ditinggal abang ya?” Entah dari mana, tau-tau muncul Seungyoun, salah satu teman sekampusnya. Cengirannya lebar dan meledek. _Minta ditoyor._

“Gak usah sotoy,” sahut Wooseok ketus, makin bete karena ledekan temannya itu (hampir) tepat sasaran.

“Iih, Wooseok lagi galak, atuut.” Bukannya menyingkir, Seungyoun malah makin menjadi-jadi. Dia lalu tergelak ketika Wooseok memelototinya. “Lagi laper lo ya, makanya galak bener? Sini deh, ikut gue makan di kantin seberang. Kalo dibiarin aja bisa-bisa lo makan orang ntar.”

Wooseok tidak menjawab tapi kakinya melangkah mengikuti Seungyoun ke arah kantin.

“By the way, Jinhyuk lagi sibuk apa sih, Seok? Minggu ini dia izin gak dateng latihan baseball, padahal lo tau sendiri dia gak pernah absen.”

Oh iya, dia lupa kalau Seungyoun juga anak baseball seperti Jinhyuk. “Gak tau, Youn.”

Dahi Seungyoun berkerut. “Kok gak tau? Lo berdua lagi berantem?”

 _Ouch._ “Emang gue harus selalu tau semua kegiatannya dia? Gue kan bukan pacarnya?”

“Whoa, santai Seok, santai. Gak usah ngegas, gue cuma nanya,” Seungyoun angkat tangan. Dalam kondisi normal, dia akan lanjut meledek temannya itu sampai puas. Tapi kali ini dia tidak tega karena raut muka Wooseok sungguhan terlihat suram.

 _Mungkin emang mereka berdua lagi ribut,_ pikirnya.

Perjalanan mereka menuju kantin seberang lebih banyak diisi dengan diam. Sesekali Seungyoun mencoba membangun pembicaraan, mulai dari bahan kuliah sampai gosip terbaru di kampus mereka, tapi semuanya hanya ditanggapi sekenanya oleh Wooseok. Pikiran lelaki itu masih terpusat pada Jinhyuk dan insiden minggu lalu. Terlepas dari rasa bersalahnya karena sudah lancang, dalam seminggu ini sebetulnya Wooseok lebih banyak dihantui oleh: _Jinhyuk jatuh cinta? Sama siapa? Kenapa dia gak pernah cerita? Gue kenal orangnya?_

Tahu-tahu Seungyoun menyikut lengannya. “Loh, Seok, itu Jinhyuk kan?”

Langkah Wooseok langsung terhenti, membuat Seungyoun yang berjalan di sebelahnya otomatis berhenti juga. Benar, sosok jangkung yang sedang berjalan di seberang jalan itu memang Jinhyuk, tidak salah lagi. Tapi yang membuat isi perutnya tiba-tiba terasa seperti merosot adalah sosok lain yang ada di sebelah sahabatnya itu.

Jinhyuk sedang berjalan bersama seorang perempuan cantik bertubuh mungil. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, berbincang seru sambil sesekali tertawa. Dan jantungnya seperti membeku ketika dilihatnya tangan Jinhyuk tiba-tiba terangkat untuk mengacak singkat rambut perempuan itu, yang kemudian dibalas dengan sebuah tinju kecil ke lengannya.

_Jangan-jangan … Jinhyuk ... jatuh cinta sama perempuan itu?_

Entah kenapa, Wooseok langsung berbalik dan bergegas pergi, tidak menghiraukan suara Seungyoun yang memanggil-manggilnya.

* * *

Hari sudah agak larut ketika Jinhyuk akhirnya tiba di kost. Selepas kelas siang tadi dia sibuk menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman kampusnya: makan siang, karaoke berjam-jam, nongkrong di cafe, hingga makan malam. Ponselnya sengaja di-silent, bahkan airplane mode. Dia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin dicari-cari oleh …

“Hai, baru pulang?”

… oleh Wooseok.

Jinhyuk memejamkan mata sebelum memasang muka polos dan berbalik. “Seok? Ngapain lo di sini malem-malem?”

“Abis pulang makan di warung pojok,” jawab Wooseok.

“Sendirian aja? Kok baru makan jam segini?”

Wooseok mengangkat bahu. “Yang biasa nemenin gue makan malem mendadak ngilang gak bisa dihubungin sesorean.”

Ada sedikit sentakan di dada Jinhyuk mendengar jawaban itu. Tapi dia mencoba tetap santai dengan mengusap gemas kepala Wooseok sambil nyengir. “Ya maap deh, biasanya juga lo santai aja kalo harus makan sendirian atau bareng temen lo yang lain.”

“Santai kok gue.” Tapi Jinhyuk merasakan ada nada tegang di sana, begitu pula dengan raut muka Wooseok. “Hyuk, gue … mau ngomong bentar, boleh?”

“Elah, Seok, ngomong mah ngomong aja, kenapa pake minta izin segala?” Jinhyuk terkekeh, padahal dia mulai deg-degan sendiri. “Di teras aja kali ya? Agak dingin nih di luar.”

Mereka pun masuk ke area kost Jinhyuk. Belum ada dua detik setelah mereka tiba di teras, tanpa basa-basi Wooseok langsung berkata, “Dia udah punya pacar!”

Jinhyuk bingung. “Hah? Siapa yang udah punya pacar?”

“Itu … uhmmm … “ Sekarang Wooseok terlihat gelisah, tidak berani menatap mata Jinhyuk langsung. “... Mina.”

“Mina?” Jinhyuk bingung. “Maksud lo Kang Mina anak fakultas gue? Junior gue?”

“Emangnya ada Mina yang lain?”

“Ya kali? Mina yang gue kenal deket sih cuma Kang Mina. Ada juga anak fakultas lain yang namanya Minah, tapi gue gak kenal-kenal amat soalnya dia udah senior … but, anyway,” _Fokus, Hyuk, fokus,_ “Kenapa emang lo tiba-tiba ngomongin Mina? Atau pacarnya?”

Wooseok mulai kelihatan bingung. “Lo … udah tau kalo Mina udah punya pacar?”

“Tau lah. Gue kenal pacarnya, walaupun beda fakultas.”

“Tapi … bukannya … lo suka sama Mina?”

Kali ini Jinhyuk betul-betul tidak paham. “Lo dapet gosip ngaco dari mana gue suka sama Mina?”

Wooseok melongo. “Hah? Tapi … tadi siang gue liat lo jalan berdua sama Mina? Seungyoun juga liat kok!”

“Ya trus? Gue tiap hari juga jalan bareng temen-temen gue. Berdua kek, berjamaah kek. Lagian tadi juga cuma jalan keluar kampus doang yang berdua, abis gitu gabung sama anak-anak yang lain di parkiran.”

Wooseok menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. Bingung dan malu bercampur jadi satu. Sejak siang tadi dia kelabakan mencari informasi ke sana-sini tentang perempuan mungil yang dilihatnya bersama Jinhyuk, hanya untuk berakhir jadi kesalahpahaman begini. “Jadi … gue salah?”

Mau tidak mau Jinhyuk ketawa. “Iya, lo salah. Gue gak ada apa-apa ke Mina, dan gue juga yakin Mina gak ada apa-apa ke gue.” Dia geleng-geleng sendiri. “Jadi ini yang mau lo omongin? Elah, gue kira apaan. Udah ya, gue mau mandi trus tidur. Lo juga gih sana balik ke kost, udah malem. Apa perlu gue anterin?”

“Hyuk, bentar!” sergah Wooseok. Kali ini dia kelihatan lebih gelisah dari sebelumnya. “Trus … kalo bukan Mina … jadi lo suka sama siapa?”

Kali ini jantung Jinhyuk rasanya seperti diguyur air es. Badannya membeku seketika.

“Hyuk, gue bener-bener minta maaf soal buku lo. Gue tau lo udah bilang gak papa, tapi … gue masih tetep ngerasa gak enak,” lanjut Wooseok dengan suara lirih. “Kalo … kalo ada yang bisa gue bantu … anything … please let me know.”

“Bantu gimana … maksud lo?” Jinhyuk bertanya dengan suara tertahan.

“Ya …” Wooseok ragu-ragu. “... kali aja gue bisa bantuin lo pedekate ke orang yang lo suka itu? Walaupun … gue ragu sih lo butuh bantuan gue. Lo kan supel banget, Hyuk, gak kayak gue. Hahaha.”

Tidak ada yang lucu dari situasi ini, tapi Jinhyuk mengeluarkan tawa tanpa humor yang bahkan terdengar jauh lebih hambar dari tawa Wooseok barusan. Dia mengurut keningnya perlahan, kepalanya mulai terasa berdenyut. “Sumpah ya, Seok. Andai lo tau.”

“Tau … apa?” tanya Wooseok takut-takut.

Jinhyuk tidak langsung menjawab. Dia masih meraup wajahnya sambil sesekali tertawa hambar. Akhirnya dia menegakkan badannya dan menatap Wooseok lurus-lurus.

_Mungkin udah saatnya._

“Thanks for your concern, Seok, tapi gue rasa lo gak bisa bantu apa-apa. Not in the way you mentioned just now, at least.” Jinhyuk menghela napas panjang. Mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya sendiri.

“Karena gue ... cinta sama lo.”

* * *

Ada sesuatu yang menggeliat tidak nyaman di dalam diri Wooseok, membuatnya memeluk guling semakin erat. Kepala dan dadanya terasa begitu penuh, entah oleh apa. Kegundahan dan kebingungannya selama ini, khususnya dalam seminggu terakhir, terasa memuncak dan bersiap meledak. Sebutir air mata pun melelehi pipinya.

Wooseok mengerjap bingung. Kenapa dia menangis padahal dia tidak merasa sedih?

Dia lalu teringat sahabatnya. Pengakuan cinta itu. Wooseok kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam guling. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang sampai-sampai telinganya bisa mendengarnya.

_Jinhyuk … jatuh cinta … sama gue? Jadi yang dia tulis di buku itu … gue?_

Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna informasi itu, sekalipun hatinya sudah tahu. Awalnya dia kira dia salah dengar, atau lebih parah, Jinhyuk sedang mengerjai dia. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keisengan dari raut muka maupun sikap Jinhyuk tadi. Yang ada hanyalah kejujuran dan … barangkali kepasrahan?

Wooseok tidak tahu mana yang lebih mengganggunya: fakta bahwa ternyata selama ini sahabatnya diam-diam menaruh hati padanya, atau bahwa tadi dia pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Atau … bahwa dia masih belum tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan?

Dia … sayang Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk yang seru, Jinhyuk yang lucu, Jinhyuk yang nyebelin, Jinhyuk yang baik, Jinhyuk yang teledor, Jinhyuk yang perhatian, Jinhyuk yang bego, dan beratus alasan lain yang membuat mereka bisa bertahan sekian lama sebagai teman dekat, bahkan sahabat. Wooseok benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa sahabatnya itu, apalagi dalam kondisi mereka yang sedang tinggal jauh dari keluarga.

Tapi … kalau cinta? Apakah dia pernah melihat Jinhyuk lebih dari sekedar sahabat atau saudara?

Sebutir air mata kembali mengalir. Lagi-lagi bukan karena sedih, Wooseok tahu. Dia hanya merasa … kewalahan. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini, melebihi apa yang bisa dia terima dan tanggung. Untuk pertama kalinya, Wooseok dihadapkan pada perasaannya sendiri dan dia merasa tidak sanggup menemukan jawabannya malam ini juga.

Dengan kepala berdenyut-denyut dan badan terasa lemas seperti habis berlari jauh, Wooseok jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Jika sebelumnya Jinhyuk yang mencoba menghindar, kali ini giliran Wooseok yang seperti ditelan bumi. Dan Jinhyuk paham dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa selain dirinya sendiri. Di satu sisi, dia merasa lega karena akhirnya sudah jujur mengutarakan perasaannya. Di sisi lain, dia harus menghadapi konsekuensi yang entah sebanding atau tidak dengan kejujurannya.

Yang jelas … Jinhyuk kangen Wooseok. Sangat kangen.

Selama kurang-lebih 5 tahun berteman dengan Wooseok, ini barangkali adalah rekor terlama mereka putus komunikasi. Sempat terpikir oleh Jinhyuk untuk mencoba memulai percakapan, tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa? _Mana bisa gitu._

Minta maaf? _Buat apa? Yang namanya perasaan kan gak salah?_

(“Dia butuh waktu, Hyuk. Lo juga butuh waktu. For the time being, mending lo fokus sama diri lo sendiri deh. Kuliah, kegiatan kampus, main sama temen-temen, apa kek,” kata Kak Gaeun. “Mungkin ini kedengeran susah, but … try to let himㅡor let anythingㅡgo. Biarin aja semuanya mengalir apa adanya. Kalo emang dia buat lo, pasti akan ada jalannya. Percaya sama gue.”)

Pembicaraan terakhirnya di telepon dengan Kak Gaeun sedikit banyak membuatnya lebih lega. Dan itulah yang kemudian dia lakukan: menjalani hari-harinya sebiasa mungkin, mencoba mengikhlaskan apa yang sudah terjadi, meskipun rasa kehilangan masih bercokol kuat dalam hatinya.

_It hurts when you have someone in your heart but you can’t have them in your arms._

_It’s hard to wait around for something that you know might never happen._

_You were, are, and will always be an important part in my life, but I guess I have to let you go now._

_If we are meant to be together, then let’s meet again. Later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story doesn't end here, don't worry lol. third chapter is still being written but I hope it can be published before this week ends. *cross fingers*


	3. Chapter 3

Ini adalah kali pertama Wooseok kembali menjejakkan kaki di lapangan baseball setelah hampir sebulan mati-matian menghindari tempat itu. Sebetulnya dia masih enggan kembali lagi ke sana, tapi sore ini dia sengaja menolak ajakan pulang bareng Minhee, junior sekaligus teman satu kostnya, supaya bisa mampir sebentar ke lapangan baseball.

Alasannya simpel: dia kangen sahabatnya.

Hati dan pikirannya sudah jauh lebih tenang sekarang, walaupun jantungnya masih suka mencelos dan deg-degan tidak karuan setiap kali dia ingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Jinhyuk. Dia juga masih belum tahu harus bersikap bagaimana nanti kalau mereka ketemu lagi, tapi entah kenapa hari itu dia sedang tidak ingin terlalu banyak berpikir. Tahu-tahu saja, dia sudah duduk di salah satu bangku penonton, matanya sibuk mencari-cari sosok jangkung yang familiar, tapi nihil.

“Lho, Seok? Tumben dateng? Perasaan udah lama gue ga liat lo di sini,” sapa Seungyoun dengan nada agak heran. Dia lalu menyadari mata Wooseok yang masih terfokus di lapangan. “Nyariin Jinhyuk ya? Dia gak dateng, masih sakit katanya.”

“Hah? Jinhyuk sakit apa?” Kali ini perhatian Wooseok terpusat sepenuhnya pada Seungyoun.

“Gak tau pasti sih gue, tapi yang gue denger katanya kemaren lusa dia sempet masuk IGD gitu subuh-subuh. Eh? Seok? Mau ke mana?”

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, lagi-lagi Wooseok berlari meninggalkan Seungyoun yang terbengong-bengong sendirian.

* * *

Jinhyuk tidak bisa mempercayai inderanya sendiri. Demamnya belum sepenuhnya turun dan badannya masih terasa lemas, tapi setidaknya dia yakin dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi ketika dia melihat Wooseok tergopoh-gopoh memasuki ruang tengah kostnya.

"Jinhyuk! Kata Seungyoun lo sakit?" tanya Wooseok tanpa basa-basi.

"... Iya kemaren, tapi udah mendingan kok."

"Sakit apa lo?" Wooseok duduk di sebelah Jinhyuk.

"Kata dokter sih food poisoning. Kayaknya gara-gara tom yam yang di daerah utara kampus deh. Bilang ke temen-temen lo jangan makan di situ dulu ya, Seok."

"Trus kata Seungyoun lo ampe masuk IGD? Emang parah banget?"

Jinhyuk terkekeh pelan. "Gak parah-parah amat kok, anak-anak kost pada panik aja demam gue tinggi banget gara-gara dehidrasi setelah muntah-muntah dan diare semaleman. Jadinya paginya gue langsung dibawa ke IGD deh. Setelah diinfus langsung berasa mendingan kok, trus siangnya boleh langsung pulang."

Raut muka Wooseok terlihat biasa-biasa aja, tapi Jinhyuk tahu betul sahabatnya itu sejak tadi berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

Hatinya terasa hangat.  _ Wooseok ternyata masih peduli. _

“Trus ini lo udah makan belom? Udah minum obat? Minum air putih yang banyak?” tanya Wooseok lagi. Dia melihat berkeliling, mencari gelas untuk diisi air putih. Jinhyuk mati-matian menahan senyum.

“Iya, Seok. Dari kemaren sama seharian ini gue minum air putih banyak bener ampe kembung, sumpah,” katanya. “Buat makan malem juga udah aman kok, tadi Sejin bilang dia mau mampir bawain bubur.”

Mata Wooseok memicing sedikit. “Bubur beli di mana? Bersih gak tuh? Lo abis kena food poisoning harusnya belom boleh makan yang jorok-jorok ㅡ”

“Astaga, Wooseok,” Jinhyuk akhirnya ketawa. “Aman kok, Sejin masak sendiri buburnya. Dari kemaren juga dia sama nyokapnya rajin ngirimin gue makanan rumah. Trus anak-anak kost juga pada ngurusin gue, santai aja.”

Wooseok diam agak lama sebelum akhirnya bertanya, “Kenapa lo gak ngabarin gue kalo lo sakit, Hyuk?”

Mata Jinhyuk terpejam sebentar, mengumpulkan kekuatan. “Ya … lo tau lah kenapa, Seok.”

“Tapi … gue kan masih sahabat lo, Hyuk.”

Ada sentakan di dalam hati Jinhyuk.  _ Sahabat. _ “Iya, Seok, ampe kapanpun gue akan selalu jadi sahabat lo,” dia mencoba tersenyum. “Tapi … untuk sementara waktu, kayaknya … kita … butuh waktu dulu … gak sih?”

Wooseok seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu karena mukanya kelihatan ragu dan gelisah. Tapi belum sempat dia mengatakan apa-apa, tahu-tahu Sejin, teman sekampus (sekaligus salah satu teman terdekat) Jinhyuk, muncul dari arah pintu. Tangannya membawa sebuah tas besar yang pastilah berisi makanan untuk Jinhyuk.

“Eh, ada Wooseok! Ke mana aja, Seok? Lama gak ketemu,” sapanya ramah. “Hyuk, sori ya agak telat. Ibu tadi maksa nambahin lauk satu lagi, biar lo gak bosen makan bubur mulu katanya. Trus ini gue bikinin sup jagung lagi, yang kemaren lo bilang enak itu, hehehe.”

“Wah, thanks banget ya, Jin. Ntar malem gue telpon nyokap lo ya buat bilang makasih juga, gak enak banget gue ngerepotin.” Jinhyuk langsung menghampiri Sejin untuk membantu membuka kotak-kotak makanan yang dia bawa. Mereka berdua lalu sibuk berbincang dan mencicipi makanan, tanpa sengaja mengesampingkan Wooseok yang masih duduk di sofa di belakang mereka. Mereka baru menoleh ketika Wooseok akhirnya berdiri dan pamit.

“Jinhyuk, Sejin, gue balik duluan ya?”

“Lah, cepet amat, Seok? Gak mau makan dulu bareng gue sama Sejin?” tanya Jinhyuk. “Liat nih, Sejin masak bubur porsinya gak kira-kira. Ini mah porsi Jinhyuk versi sehat, Jin, bukannya porsi Jinhyuk versi sakit.”

Wooseok tersenyum samar dan menggeleng. “Gak usah, gak papa. Kalian aja yang makan. Gue baru inget udah terlanjur janji mau makan bareng Minhee. Duluan ya.”

Jinhyuk ingin bersikukuh menahan sahabatnya, tapi dia lalu teringat kata-katanya sendiri yang dia ucapkan belum ada sepuluh menit lalu.  _ Kita butuh waktu. _

Jadi dia pun membiarkan Wooseok pergi. Lagi.

* * *

Siang itu hujan turun dengan deras. Wooseok yang baru selesai kelas memutuskan untuk menunggu hujan reda sambil duduk di bangku selasar kampusnya. Toh dia sedang tidak ada jadwal kerja kelompok ataupun kegiatan lain yang mengharuskan dia segera meninggalkan kampus. Janjian makan siang di luar bareng Jinhyuk misalnya.

_ Jinhyuk. _ Wooseok menyandarkan badannya ke tembok sambil memejamkan mata. Mereka terakhir ketemu dua hari lalu, waktu Wooseok sengaja mampir ke kost Jinhyuk untuk mengantarkan makan malam berupa nasi, telur dadar, dan tumis sayur sederhana yang dimasaknya sendiri.

(“Tadi gue masak bareng Minhee sama anak-anak kost yang lain. Kita masaknya kebanyakan, jadi gue sisihin buat lo. Pasti gak seenak masakan Sejin atau nyokapnya sih, tapi itung-itung biar lo gak ngerepotin mereka mulu,” katanya waktu itu.

Padahal yang sebetulnya terjadi adalah dia sengaja minta bantuan Minhee untuk masak makan malam khusus buat Jinhyuk.  _ Moga-moga Jinhyuk gak ngeh. _ )

Waktu itu Jinhyuk kelihatan senang-senang aja (sekaligus kaget) menerima masakan Wooseok. Dan Wooseok juga ikut senang karena … ya pokoknya senang karena melihat sahabatnya senang. Tapi malam itu, setelah dia pulang ke kamar kostnya, dia malah kepikiran sendiri.  _ Padahal Jinhyuk udah bilang dia butuh waktu. Dan harusnya gue juga masih butuh waktu. Tapi kenapa gue malah impulsif gini? _

Lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh sebuah tepukan keras di pundaknya. “Oi! Ngapain bengong aja sendirian?”

Wooseok menoleh dan mendapati Byungchan, salah satu teman terdekatnya di kampus, ikut duduk di sebelahnya. “Abis kelas? Bukannya hari ini lo kelas pagi?”

“Dimundurin, soalnya dosennya mau ke luar kota ntar sore,” jawab Byungchan. “Udah makan belom, by the way? Kalo belom, abis hujan reda mau ikut gue makan di luar? Eh, apa lo udah ada janji makan bareng Jinhyuk?”

_ Jinhyuk lagi. _ “Gak kok, gue kosong. Yuk lah makan di luar, lagi bosen juga gue makan di kampus.”

“Cepet amat jawabnya. Lagi ada masalah?”

“Apaan sih, gue gak ada masalah sama Jinhyuk.” Wooseok merengut.

“Lho? Gue kan cuma nanya lagi ada masalah atau gak, bukan lagi ada masalah sama Jinhyuk atau gak?” goda Byungchan.

Wooseok makin cemberut, walaupun pipinya memerah. “Rese lo, Chan.”

Byungchan tergelak. “Lo tuh ya, gampang banget kepancing. Emang lagi ada masalah apa sih lo? Akhir-akhir ini gue liat lo kayaknya banyakan diemnya. Cerita kek, kali aja gue bisa bantu.”

Lima menit berlalu dan hanya ada suara hujan yang terdengar. Wooseok masih bergeming di posisi duduknya semula, matanya menerawang kosong ke tengah hujan.

Byungchan menghela napas, yakin bahwa kali ini pun Wooseok masih belum mau cerita ... sampai akhirnya dia mendengar temannya itu tiba-tiba bertanya, “Menurut lo, kalo misalnya ada orang yang bilang ke lo kalo dia butuh waktu dulu itu … gimana?”

“Butuh waktu gimana maksudnya?”

“Misalnya … dia bilang dia sukaㅡ” Wooseok menelan ludah, “ㅡcinta sama lo, tapi dia juga butuh waktu.”

Byungchan mengernyit bingung. Ada banyak pertanyaan dan dugaan dalam pikirannya, yang dia tahu kalau dia keluarkan sekarang bisa-bisa cuma akan mengurungkan niat Wooseok untuk cerita lebih jauh. “Butuh waktu … buat menenangkan diri? Buat merelakan? Bisa berarti banyak sih.”

“Buat merelakan gimana maksudnya, Chan?” Wooseok memutar posisi duduknya, menatap Byungchan lekat-lekat.

“Ya ...” Byungchan ragu-ragu, berusaha memilah kata-kata yang tepat. “Gue balik dulu nih ya posisinya. Kalo gue udah bilang cinta ke orang ini, tapi orang ini gak ngasih jawaban yang jelasㅡatau malah gak ngasih jawaban sama sekaliㅡgue sih kayaknya bakalan minta waktu buat bisa ngelupain dia.”

“Buat … ngelupain?” Hati Wooseok mencelos.

“Emangnya lo gak pernah ngalamin one-sided love, Seok? Gak enak tau. Kalo ada opsi buat berhenti mah mending berhenti. Kecuali lo bego.”

Setelah itu, Wooseok tidak berkata apa-apa lagi hingga akhirnya hujan mereda dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kampus untuk makan siang. Tapi diam-diam tanpa dia sadari, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia berharap kalau Jinhyuk termasuk dalam kategori “bego” yang dibilang Byungchan.

* * *

Sudah seminggu ini Wooseok bersikap agak aneh, Jinhyuk bingung sendiri.

Dimulai dari dia tiba-tiba muncul di kost Jinhyuk selepas maghrib untuk mengantar makan malam yang katanya lebihan masakan dia dan anak-anak kostnya. Tiga hari kemudian, lagi-lagi dia muncul di kost Jinhyuk tanpa pemberitahuan. Waktu ditanya, dia cuma jawab, "Gue liat instastory lo, katanya lo mau ke rumah sakit buat kontrol. Gue temenin ya?"

Awalnya Jinhyuk yakin Wooseok hanya bersikap begini karena dia sedang sakit. Tapi setelah Jinhyuk sudah sehat dan bisa beraktifitas normal pun, Wooseok masih tetap bersikap agak aneh. Walaupun tidak bisa dibilang aneh juga sih, karena kalau dipikir-pikir sebetulnya Wooseok hanya bersikap seperti biasa. Tepatnya bersikap seperti sebelum insiden pernyataan cinta Jinhyuk. Bedanya, kali ini Jinhyuk merasa kalau Wooseok lebih … berlebihan?

“Jinhyuuk!”

Jinhyuk menoleh dari tengah lapangan dan melihat Wooseok melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat dari pinggir lapangan. Dia pun berlari menghampiri sahabatnya sambil melepas topinya. “Ya, Seok?”

“Gue gak bisa lama-lama, ada tugas kelompok. Tapi gue bawain ini, dimakan ya,” kata Wooseok sambil menyodorkan tumbler dan kotak makanan miliknya. “Isinya jus sayur sama sandwich bikinan sendiri, jadi pasti bersih kok.”

Jinhyuk melongo. “Whoa, thanks, Seok. Tapi … gue kan udah gak sakit?”

“Gak papa, ketimbang lo jajan sembarangan. Lagian gue lagi pengen aja bikinin lo sesuatu.” Wooseok tersenyum. “Udah ya, gue pergi dulu. Ntar malem mau makan bareng? Gue samperin ke sini apa ke kost?”

“Ntar malem gue gak bisa, Seok, udah janjian mau makan sama Sejin,” jawab Jinhyuk.

Dia sungguh-sungguh kaget melihat Wooseok sama sekali tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Jinhyuk pun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Wooseok dengan gemas. “Jangan manyun gitu ah. Besok gue traktir makan malem di Butanchu deh.” Dia menyebut nama restoran ramen favorit mereka berdua.

Air muka Wooseok berubah cerah. “Bener ya? Oke deh, Jinhyuk! Nanti malem jangan makan yang jorok-jorok ya, mentang-mentang gak gue awasin.”

Jinhyuk cuma bisa tertawa sambil memandangi sahabatnya yang berlari meninggalkan lapangan sambil sesekali melambaikan tangannya. Begitu sosok Wooseok sudah tidak terlihat lagi, hatinya kembali terasa berat. Sedang terjadi pertentangan di dalam sana.

_ Harusnya gak gini. Gak papa gak sih kalo kayak gini? Apa harusnya diomongin langsung? Tapi _ ㅡ

Monolog dalam kepalanya terputus ketika dia mendengar suara Seungyoun memanggilnya dari lapangan, tanda bahwa waktunya untuk kembali bermain sudah tiba. Sembari memakai topinya, dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menelpon Kak Gaeun lagi malam ini.

* * *

Sudah lama Jinhyuk tidak menghabiskan waktu sesenang ini dengan Wooseok. Di penghujung hari, bukan hanya perutnya yang terasa hangat dan penuh, tetapi juga hatinya. Sesuai kata-katanya kemarin, dia mentraktir Wooseok makan malam, bahkan dengan sengaja menjemput sahabatnya itu lebih awal agar mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama sedikit lebih lama.

Dan seperti yang sudah dia niatkan (dan dia janjikan pada Kak Gaeun melalui pembicaraan telepon mereka semalam), malam ini dia melupakan sejenak semua himpitan yang sudah memberatkan pikiran dan hatinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir, dan kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri yang mencintai Wooseok tanpa beban. Mereka mengobrol dan bercanda lepas sepanjang makan malam, bahkan hingga para pelayan di restoran itu harus memadamkan sebagian lampu sebagai isyarat sopan untuk mengusir mereka karena hari sudah terlalu larut.

“Besok lo gak ada kuliah pagi kan?” tanya Jinhyuk ketika mereka sudah tiba di depan kost Wooseok.

“Gak kok, lo juga kan?” balas Wooseok, lalu melihat jam di ponselnya. “Udah hampir tengah malem, gak berasa ya. Abis ini lo langsung pulang ya, Hyuk, jangan ampe sakit lagi. Minum air putih yang banyak.”

Jinhyuk tersenyum lebar dan mengusap-usap kepala Wooseok. Mulutnya sudah membuka, siap mengucapkan kalimat pamit, tetapi sesuatu menahannya. Entah binar mata Wooseok, entah semburat merah samar di pipinya, entah jantungnya sendiri yang kini berdesir sangat cepat, atau entah kupu-kupu yang tiba-tiba terbangun di dalam perutnya.

Wooseok menyadari perubahan dalam sorot mata Jinhyuk, meskipun bibirnya masih tetap tersenyum hangat. Jantungnya pun berdebar lebih cepat, mendadak merasa gugup karena ditatap sedemikian rupa.

“Wooseok,” kata Jinhyuk. Suaranya sejernih matanya. “Gue minta maaf ya.”

Dari semua kemungkinan yang berputar di dalam kepala Wooseok, dia sama sekali tidak mengira akan mendapatkan permintaan maaf. “Minta maaf kenapa, Hyuk?”

“Karena ini.” Jinhyuk bergerak mendekat, matanya masih tetap terpancang pada mata Wooseok, sebelum akhirnya menutup perlahan.

Dan bibirnya mendarat dengan lembut di salah sudut bibir Wooseok.

Wooseok sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Kalau sebelumnya jantungnya ribut bertalu-talu di dalam rongga dadanya, kali ini dia seperti berhenti berdegup. Matanya ikut menutup dan napasnya melembut.

Tidak sampai lima detik berlalu, Jinhyuk kembali menegakkan badannya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu dari mana munculnya dorongan dan keberanian untuk tiba-tiba mencium Wooseok seperti itu, tapi dia luar biasa lega karena Wooseok tidak mendorongnya menjauh, apalagi menamparnya atas kelancangannya. Sepertinya suasana hati mereka malam ini berperan sangat besar di sana. Perasaannya terasa begitu membuncah di dalam dadanya, seolah meyakinkannya bahwa inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengulang pernyataan cintanya.

Dan kali ini, tanpa paksaan.

“Kim Wooseok,” katanya. “Gue cinta sama lo. Entah sejak kapan, dan entah sampai kapan.”

Wooseok terhenyak. Ini bukan kali pertama dia mendengar pernyataan yang sama keluar dari bibir sahabatnya, tapi kalimat itu tetap saja membawa efek yang sangat kuat baginya. Tanpa sadar dia menahan napas, menunggu apapun yang akan Jinhyuk katakan.

“Gue akan selalu ada buat lo. Be it as your best friend or as your brother, I’ll always be here. Lo gak perlu khawatir bakalan kehilangan sahabat lo. Jadi tolong,” Jinhyuk tersenyum lembut, “jangan sampe perasaan gue jadi beban buat lo ya. Gue gak berharap apa-apa sebagai balasan dari lo kok. Cukup lo jangan pergi ke mana-mana aja. Sebulan terakhir udah lumayan berat buat gue, dan gue yakin buat lo juga.”

Sahabatnya itu masih tetap membisu dan Jinhyuk paham. Dia bersyukur adegan ini terjadi di depan kost Wooseok dan bukan kostnya seperti waktu itu, jadi dia bisa memutuskan kapan saatnya untuk menyudahi pembicaraan.

“Itu aja yang mau gue omongin. Gue pergi dulu ya. Lo juga cepetan masuk gih, di luar dingin,” kata Jinhyuk sambil mengusap kepala Wooseok untuk terakhir kali malam itu, lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Hatinya terasa lebih lega.

Tapi belum sempat dia berjalan terlalu jauh, dia dikejutkan oleh sepasang tangan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

“Jinhyuk,” kata Wooseok dengan suara lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Jinhyuk. “Tunggu bentar. Kali ini gantian gue yang ngomong.”

Jinhyuk hendak berbalik tapi Wooseok menahannya, bahkan membenamkan dirinya semakin erat ke punggung sahabatnya itu.

“Gue …” Wooseok menghela napas panjang. “Gue … sejujurnya gue masih belum sepenuhnya paham sama perasaan gue sendiri, Hyuk. Tapi … yang gue tau … lo bener, sebulan terakhir berat banget buat gue. Tapi … bukan karena kata-kata lo kemaren … uhmmm maksud gue …”

Jeda sejenak. Wooseok semakin mempererat pelukannya, dan kali ini gantian Jinhyuk yang dibuat kelu. Bukan ini yang dia duga akan terjadi setelah dia mengulang pernyataan cintanya.

“Gue … gue juga gak mau kehilangan lo, Hyuk.” Wooseok mengatur napasnya. “Gue sendiri … masih belom tau pasti yang gue rasain ke lo ini apa namanya. Yang jelas … yang jelas …”

Berbeda dengan Jinhyuk, Wooseok kurang begitu pandai dalam merangkai kata-kata. Tapi Jinhyuk selalu bisa memahami maksud sahabatnya. Atau setidaknya, mengira-ngira. Dan kali ini dia sungguh-sungguh berdoa semoga perkiraannya tidak salah.

Dia lalu membebaskan dirinya dari pelukan Wooseok, hanya untuk memutar badannya dan menarik lelaki itu ke rengkuhannya.

“Iya, gak papa, gue ngerti, Seok,” ucapnya lembut, sambil mengusap-usap kepala Wooseok. “Kan gue udah bilang, gue gak akan ke mana-mana, lo juga gak perlu jawab apa-apaㅡ”

“Tapi gue mau ngomong, Jinhyuuuk,” Wooseok setengah merengek. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap mata Jinhyuk lekat-lekat. "Lee Jinhyuk, gue … sayang banget sama lo. Gue masih belom tau apakah ini cinta atau bukan, tapi … pokoknya … sebulan terakhir bikin gue sadarㅡeh bukan sadar juga sih karena gue udah sadar dari dulu sebenernyaㅡaduh kenapa gue malah rambling sendiri."

Jinhyuk tersenyum geli.  _ Ya Tuhan, gue sayang banget sama ini orang. _

"Pokoknya," Wooseok menarik napas, "sebulan ini bikin gue makin sadar kalo … gue tuh … gak berfungsi dengan baik kalo lo gak ada, Hyukㅡtanya aja Byungchan atau Seungyoun atau Minhee kalo gak percayaㅡtapi ... bukan itu intinya. Intinya … lo tuh … sepenting itu … buat gue.” Jeda lagi. “Gue … bahkan gak tau ini lagi ngomong apa sebenernya, tapi … lo … paham kan?”

Paham. Jinhyuk sangat paham. Karena itulah dia mengangguk sambil mengusap pipi lelaki yang masih berada dalam rengkuhannya itu. Sama seperti dirinya beberapa waktu lalu, kali ini giliran Wooseok yang meminta waktu. Namun bedanya, Wooseok meminta waktu untuk semakin memantapkan perasaannya, bukan untuk melepaskan.

“Seok,” panggilnya lembut. Jemarinya pindah dari pipi ke sudut bibir Wooseok. “Gue boleh nyium lo lagi gak?”

Mata Wooseok langsung membelalak, diikuti semburat merah padam di kedua pipinya. Tapi Jinhyuk sama sekali tidak melihat ada penolakan di sana.

Untuk kedua kalinya malam itu, Jinhyuk mengecup lembut bibir Wooseok.

Dan kali ini, Wooseok membalas ciuman itu.

* * *

“Jadinya gimana, Nyuk?”

“Hehehehehehehehehehe.”

“Heh, ketawa aja lo! Cerita buruan!”

“HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE.”

“Jelek luuuuuu! Padahal gue udah ngorbanin lunch break gue buat nelpon lo!”

Jinhyuk tertawa tergelak-gelak. “Asli sayang banget gue sama lo, Kak.”

Dia bisa mendengar Kak Gaeun mendengus kesal di seberang sana. Tapi ketika kakak sepupunya itu berbicara lagi, nadanya lembut. “Baik-baik sama Wooseok ya, Nyuk. Harus bahagia.”

Jinhyuk tersenyum sambil melirik Wooseok yang bersandar nyaman di pundaknya. Walaupun lelaki itu sedang pulas tertidur (kelihatan jelas kalau semalam dia kurang tidur), tangannya erat menggenggam tangan Jinhyuk yang tidak memegang ponsel.

“Iya, Kak. Pasti bahagia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter is still unedited so maybe I'll come back again to edit some parts. I hope the ending is satisfying enough and doesn't seem too forced :)  
> please, please, please share your thoughts here (or on twitter) because reading comments really encourage me to do better (hopefully) in the future.


End file.
